eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Lee Carter
With bundles of energy, sunny Lee is a loveable rogue... but is that because he’s never had to grow up? About Lee Lee Carter is the eldest of Mick and Linda’s children and has been doted on ever since the day he was born. Gifted with his dad’s patter and his mum’s brass neck, Lee rarely meets someone he can’t charm. As a result of this, Lee’s never had to find out what hard work is - and if he’s being honest, he doesn’t really want to. Lee loves his family, even if sometimes they drive him up the wall. Lee’s charismatic and a true fighter. Despite their fears over Lee’s safety, Mick and Linda couldn’t be more proud of having a son fighting for Queen and country. The Army has made a man of Lee, but has it also damaged him? Lee was in charge of Bomb Disposal. Backstory Lee was named after Lee Majors, due to when Mick first picked him up he thought he was a little tough guy. When Lee was 14 he was obsessed with a girl in his school that he thought was out of his league. They went to a disco and got together but a week later they broke up and Lee kept playing their song "Apologise", on a loop for weeks. It drove Mick and Linda insane. On Mother's Day, Lee's Dad Mick had forgot that it was Mother's Day because he was so busy working all hours. Lee's Mother Linda was upset, she pretend not to be but Lee could tell even though he was only a young child. Lee took all of his pocket money, went to the corner shop and bought Linda an Easter egg with a drawing by Beatrix Potter that had rabbit and daffodils on the front. Lee told Linda he didn't have enough for flowers so he bought her some chocolate with flowers on the box instead. Storylines When the Carters move into Albert Square, Lee is serving in the army and speaks with his mother Linda using the web. Three months later, his father Mick visits Stan Mick's father, but before he can reach the flat he is hit by an unknown youth, and afterwards Mick discloses to that he believes that the man was his son, Lee. A week later, it is Lee who saves Stan from a fire at the Queen Victoria. The family meet at the hospital. When his father asks him why he punched him, he confirms that he was in Stan's flat. Lee then has sex with Whitney. However she insists it was a one time thing. He begins pursuing instead, but later resumes his fling with Lucy. When Lucy is found dead, the police take a DNA sample from Lee, before he returns to the army. When he returns, Lee tries to charm Whitney again but she rejects him. However, after striving and striving, he finally succeeds! Until the Carters get the Butchers in trouble when Tina's drugs get found by Tiffany. Lee later married Whitney but has trouble at work and is being bullied by a colleague. Lee also has money worries and temporarily unites with Oz and arranges a robbery on The Vic. Lee does not live up to his side of the bargain later on and his share of the proceeds is denied. Lee becomes increasingly depressed and contemplates suicide by jumping from a car park roof but is comforted and talked down by the security guard. Gallery Lee Carter.jpg|promotional image Army Recruitment Centre (2015).jpg|Army Centre (2015) Lee Carter Post (2015).jpg|Lee Carter Post (2015) Mick and Linda Carter Wedding Photo (2016).jpg|Mick and Linda Carter Wedding Photo (2016) Lee Carter CV (29 September 2016).jpg|Lee Carter CV (29 September 2016) Lee Carter Bank Account (27 October 2016).jpg|Lee Carter Bank Account (27 October 2016) Lee Carter Loan (27 October 2016).jpg|Lee Carter Loan (27 October 2016) Lee Carter Bank Card (17 November 2016).jpg|Lee Carter Bank Card (17 November 2016) Lee Valentines Card from Whitney (14 February 2017).jpg|Lee Valentines Card from Whitney (14 February 2017) Lee Valentines Card from Whitney 2 (14 February 2017).jpg|Lee Valentines Card from Whitney (14 February 2017) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Present Characters Category:Introduced by Dominic Treadwell-Collins Category:Who Killed Lucy Beale? Suspect Category:Carter Family Category:Soldiers Category:1992 Births Category:2014 Arrivals Category:Villains Category:EastEnders Bad Boys